Lucy's Fire
by mafllp95
Summary: Makarov has something special planned for this year's Fantasia. Lucy is nervous about being paired with Natsu but something is starting to give way.


"And you are sure this won't burn me" I asked nervously while pacing the living room of Natsu's house. I absolutely refused to practice at my house. Knowing Natsu he'd burn down the whole place and I would be out of a home and have to pay the repair bill! Natsu had an eager gleam in his eyes.

"It didn't burn you last time right? You'll be fine. Just trust me, Luce. It'll be fun." He said with his usual confidant grin. I closed my eyes and braced myself. The flames began to lick all around my body. Why Master Makrov have to involve me in this?!

**Earlier this morning**

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu called excitedly as I entered the guild that morning. He always looked so happy to see me I couldn't help but smile at him. He ran up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, Gramps wanted to talk to us about something evolving this year's Fantasia." He told me as he dragged me along. Happy was munching on a fish next to Lily when he came to join us. We entered a small room that I expected was Master Makrov's private office. I couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't going to end well. The small man was sitting on the desk, with eyes closed made me think he was sleeping.

"SO!" He said suddenly. I jumped and happy leaped into my arms being startled as well, only Natsu was unphased.

"It has come to my attention that the people of Magnolia expect Fairy Tail to throw the best Fantasia ever, to make up for missing the last seven years. So everyone is going out of their way to make the best show for the town's people. I thought of the perfect act for you two, an acrobatic fire act!" He announced.

"All right that sounds awesome, Gramps." Natsu said, I can understand why he was excited but where did that leave me?  
"Um, I'm not a fire mage so anything evolving me doing anything with fire will leave me burnt to a crisp." I stated. Makrov nodded but he brought up Terinue Island, when Natsu used Mr. Cursey to light me on fire to beat up the creep that was killing me.

"I don't have a Mr. Cursey though and I doubt that you have one, Natsu?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I have one" Happy stated as he seemed to pull one out of thin air. This shocked and scared me. What the hell was he doing with one of those and why did he carry it around all the time?

"WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT, YOU CRAZY CAT!" I shouted and he laughed sheepishly and turned away from me.

"You never know when you'll need one" He said with a creepy voice and an evil laugh. I inched a little closer to Natsu. This cat is up to something.

"Perfect, so now that Lucy won't get burned we can do a whole bunch of cool fire tricks. Let's go practice Lucy!"

**Back to the present **

"Oy, what did I just get myself into?" I said as watched Natsu's fire dance around my body. I had to admit it was fascinating how it didn't do anything except gently warm my skin.

"You all right, Luce?" Natsu asked Stepping closer to me. I nodded and took in a deep breath.

"Okay, now your turn. I was thinking we can start off with a dance then hit off with the acrobatics." I explained. Natsu ignited his body and held out his hand for me. I slowly extended my hand, his hand felt like it always did. Strong, calloused, and dwarfed my hand completely. It was amazing how the fire wasn't burning me. I looked up at his face and smiled. Happy played a slow ballad and I began to show him the steps.

"You do know that you're going to have to lead eventually right?" I said with a giggle. It was hard to tell from the flames but I swear I think he was blushing.

"How about I start now?" He says and puts his hand at my hip and pulls me closer to him. Now it's my turn to blush. Ahh my heart is racing, what's wrong with me it's just Natsu. He guides my steps and I am impressed and my feet have been spared of his stomping.

"Wow, you have really improved." I admit. He gives me a toothy grin and spins me, when we intertwine our hands a weird fluttering feeling raises to my chest. What is the feeling?

"Alright, ready to fly? Here we go" He says not waiting for my answer and launches me out of the open window.

"KYAAAAAAA" I scream, nowhere near prepared enough to stick the landing so instead I land in a tree hanging upside down by my ankle.

"NATSU, YOU DOLT!" I shout as the blood rushed to my head. Happy flutters on next to me snickering. He is holding back his laugher with his tiny paws.

"Nice strawberry panties, Lucy" He says at last whilst bursting with laughter. My current position had caused my skirt to rise and exposed my undergarments. I quickly try to cover myself but Natsu is gawking which only adds to the mortification.

"Stop looking, you stinking pervert!" I cry. I am just glad that I am no longer on fire. A forest fire is the last thing we need. We have a long way to go and only a week to do so. Please just let me survive this week.

**One week later, night of Fantasia**

Cancer had worked tirelessly to make me look prefect for tonight. My hair had been twisted into a bun and a few strands were let loose and then curled. The face in the mirror was beautiful…

"You look just like Layla." I heard from behind me, Cancer had gone and Capricorn was standing in his typical suit but a not so typical smile was tugging at the corners of his lips.

"You think so?" I ask but I know it's true, my eyes tear a bit at her memory. A furry hand touched my shoulder gently.

"Yes and she would be proud of the progress you have made to become a lady." He says. Sweat drops, he emphasizes progress. Still it's a compliment all the same and I am grateful for it. He escorts me to the guild where he bows and wishes me luck before vanishing back to the celestial spirit world. I turn to face the door take in a deep breath before pushing open the door.

Everyone is running all about getting things organized and making last minute adjustments to wardrobes. I'm glad I had dressed at home. My outfit is a black silk dress that fans out when I spin, blood red heels that look great whilst lit aflame. Natsu notice me and cried out for help as Marijane poked and prodded him making sure he looked perfect. I laughed and went to rescue my partner from the she-devil.

"Lucy! Save me!" He whined. I couldn't help but laugh at his childish nature. I lay a hand on the white maiden's shoulder.

"It's all right, Mira. I can take from here. Go see if Gray or Erza are in need of some help." I suggest while winking at Natsu, he exhales and grins thankfully at me. Mira hurries off to attack Gray while Juvia lurks close by.

"Okay, now that you are safe let me get a good look at you." I say and evaluate the man from the top of his slightly messy salmon colored hair to the bottom of his black dress shoes. He really did look handsome.

"You clean up nicely, Natsu." I say with a light hearted laugh. He scratches the back of his neck nervously, making him look innocent and well cute. My heart starts thumping rapidly with the realization that I may actually be developing a crush on Natsu. Oh no this could ruin everything. His eyes scan over me as he evaluates how I look. For some reason he scrunches up his eyebrows, that's not a good sign.

"What? Is there something on my dress? Do I have something in my teeth?" I ask frantically, there is no time to fix anything major!

"Hmm, no it's just there is something missing…Oh yeah! Happy, get me the surprise box" Natsu said and happy flew off to behind the bar and pulled out a small black box.

"Here you go, Natsu" Happy said handing his best friend the box.

"I was going to save this for your birthday but it would look great on you now!" He explained excitedly and directed me to turn around. He fastened a cool necklace to me neck. I glanced down and gasped. It was silver and had a garnet pendant. It was so beautiful and must have cost a fortune. When I turned around Natsu reevaluated me and nodded.

"Yup, now you look perfect, Lucy." He says casually but it makes me face go red.

"This is beautiful, Natsu. Thank you, but it must have cost so much." I say still can't believe he did this for me.

"Not really, I got it a long time ago as a reward. I thought it'd look pretty on you and I was right!" He says confidently. I don't know where this sudden burst of brazenness came from, but before I realized I was walking forward and leaned up a bit to kiss Natsu on the cheek. What did I just do? What did I just do? Keep calm, Lucy. Maybe he didn't really notice. Oh I was so wrong. His eyes widened a bit and for the one time in his life, he was utterly quiet.

"I-I" I didn't even have the chance to explain before we were ushered off by Lisanna to our places on our float. Happy flies off to join the other exceeds on their own float. I was to emerge from this curtained room. I stand shifting nervously from foot to foot. Natsu has Mr. Cursey tucked in his jacket pocket. The music began to play and I took a deep breath before stepping out to the screaming crowd.

_**I'm not Snow White,**_

_**but I'm lost inside this forest.**_

_**I'm not Red Riding Hood,**_

_**but I think the wolves have got me.**_

Natsu and I face each other on the stage and he extends out hand to me. I take it and we begin a tango, I swivel my hips loving the flare my dress gives my long legs.

_**Don't want your stilettos!**_

_**I'm not, not Cinderella..**_

_**I don't need a knight,**_

_**so baby take off all your armor!**_

_**You be the beast,**_

_**and I'll be the beauty beauty.**_

_**Who needs true love,**_

_**as long as you love me truly?**_

Natsu brings me to my chest and grins, I touch his face and lean in. At the last moment I turned away. The audience laughs and a few cat calls can be heard. I glide away but Natsu catches my waist and brings my back to his chest. His face buries in my neck. I gasp as I feel his hot breath on my neck. It gives me goose bumps. I know this is an act but god, I really want this to be real.

_**I want it all,**_

_**but I want ya more!**_

_**Will you wake me up boy**_

_**if I bite your poison apple?**_

Natsu dips me.

"You ready to light up the night." He asks. That was really corny and it makes me smile. I give a slight nod.

_**I don't believe in fairy tales..**_

_**I don't believe in fairy tales..**_

_**I don't believe in fairy tales,**_

_**but I believe in you and me!**_

We are both ignited and dancing faster and with more passion. My steps come down harder and my heels leave sparks in their wake. The crowd roars loader and fuels my confidence

_**Take me ta' wonderland!**_

_**take me ta' take me ta' **_

_**take me ta' wonderland!**_

_**take me ta' wonderland!**_

_**take me ta' take me ta' **_

_**take me ta' wonderland!**_

_**Wonderland wonderland!**_

Natsu slides me halfway between his legs before he launches me into the air. I fly off to the right of the float, the crowd gasps but I only smile. I take out one of my keys and summon Loki. He appears in an instant and hits me with regulus pulse. Instead of pain I feel a light and as if I am in zero gravity. It actually allows me to run on air. The audience is amazed as a return to stage. _When I lay my head down _

_**to go to sleep at night..**_

_**My dreams consist of things**_

_**that'll make you wanna hide.**_

_**Don't let me in ya your tower.**_

_**Show me your magic powers!**_

_**I'm not afraid to face **_

_**a little bit of danger, danger!**_

_**I want the love,**_

_**the money and the perfect ending**_

_**You want the same as I, I.**_

_**So stop pretending!**_

Natsu waits for me and I summon Sagittarius, he strikes a dramatic pose and nods to Natsu. Both spirit and man shoot at the millions of balloons that float in the air above the crowd. The sky begins to rain Technicolor confetti.

_**I wanna show you how**_

_**good we could be together..**_

_**I wanna love you through the night,**_

_**we'll be a sweet disaster!**_

_**I don't believe in fairy tales..**_

_**I don't believe in fairy tales..**_

_**I don't believe in fairy tales,**_

_**but I believe in you and me!**_

_**Take me ta' wonderland!**_

_**take me ta' take me ta' **_

_**take me ta' wonderland!**_

_**take me ta' take me ta' **_

_**take me ta' wonderland!**_

_**take me ta' take me ta' **_

_**take me ta' wonderland!**_

_**Wonderland wonderland!**_

"It's time" I whisper to Natsu. He takes my hand and squeezes it tightly.

"Yeah, I know. You scared?" he asks me smile still on his face but there is concern riddled in his dark eyes.

"No, just don't drop me, okay?" I say jokingly he grins.

"I'll always catch you when you fall, Luce" He whispers to me in a serious tone. Little does he know I'm already starting to fall.

_**I don't believe in fairy tales..**_

_**I don't believe in fairy tales..**_

_**I don't believe in fairy tales,**_

_**but I believe in you and me!**_

Our firey forms twist around as Natsu performs a fire tornado. I'm surprised he isn't getting motion sickness. He throws me in the air once more he distinguishes himself and lands safely on the moving float.

_**Take me ta' wonderland!**_

_**take me ta' take me ta' **_

I am flying, it feels so freeing. I close my eyes and let my still flaming body decent. I don't worry about the fall. I know he'll catch me, he has always kept me safe.

_**take me ta' wonderland!**_

_**take me ta' take me ta' **_

_**take me ta' wonderland!**_

_**take me ta' take me ta' **_

The crowd erupts with cheer as Natsu catches me bridle style. I open my eyes to see a gleaming Natsu looking down at me.

"Natsu" I whisper while leaning into his warmth. The crowd chants.

"KISS!KISS!KISS!" Natsu and I both blush. Oh my god I don't know if I am ready for this! This may be a big mistake.

"Lucy" Natsu says huskily. Screw it. I lean up to his lips and kiss him with everything that I have. He places me on the floor not breaking the kiss. My arms wrap around his neck and one his hands cradles **my head closer as the other hold me at my waist. **

_**take me ta' wonderland!**_

_**Wonderland wonderland!**_

We part after a few seconds. Even though I'm not on fire anymore my body feels like it's ablaze only now from the inside.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me and kissing you in front of all those people. I completely understand if you mad at m-" Natsu's hand stops my rambling.

"You talk too much" He removes my hand and continues kiss me. Maybe I wasn't crazy for wanting this.

***for all those who want to know, the song is "Wonderland" By Natalia Kills**_s wontrepair b repair billtt_


End file.
